A True Thought
by Mr. Donald Ross
Summary: Title says it all.


Dear reader:  
Well, I had to set-aside my other story for this one, but only for a little bit.  
Actually this story isn't that great, it's un-original, it's short, and I didn't put too much effort into it.  
But if at least one person enjoys it, I guess it wasn't a total waste:).  
Besides, I had to get it out of my head... stupid brain...  
  
  
  
-E-lect  
  
"A True Thought..."  
  
I sat on the edge of my bed, my head in my hands, with my eyes closed.  
I was thinking about something.  
It's funny how much I'm stereotyped.  
Wait... scratch that... it's not funny at all.  
Every day its: get up, do my 'job' (if that's what you want to call it), and pretend I have a life.  
And the others don't help.  
They just make this fairytale more disgustingly fake.  
Sometimes I heard them talking about me behind my back, although I wish I hadn't.  
They all think they know me... yet they haven't the slightest.  
One day I thought 'I don't want this. I should just put an end to it'.  
Don't get the wrong idea.  
I would never kill myself.  
Nor would I hurt myself.  
That's a cowards way out, because he thinks he's out of options.  
It's amazing how they just give up, like that.  
No wait... it's pathetic.  
I deal with my problems differently.  
So what do, I do?  
Nothing.  
That's the part the makes me so mad.  
It's like I want to scream, and yell about all that's unfair in the world, but I keep it in.  
Like a time bomb, the tension builds, and the impending event comes closer.  
But when will it go off?  
Some might say I'm self-loathing, and just a teenager going through my life.  
But they're wrong.  
And they couldn't be further from the truth.   
They think it's SO easy, don't they?  
As if being me, is just another life-style.  
My fists began to tighten.  
Over the years, I've learned to keep control of myself.  
Sometimes my anger shows on the outside, but only for a short amount of time.  
...As if they would notice...  
My veins pulsed.  
My head is beginning to hurt,  
Shit.  
My heart is beginning to pump faster.  
It's that stupid anger that's been built up.  
"Come on get a hold of yourself!" I say, aloud, to myself.  
This happened before.  
I didn't like it.  
Once I cried in front of all the freedom fighters.  
...And they didn't comfort me...  
The small hurtful feeling in my head is now a loud, and violent, pounding.  
I can feel it, like a hammer, smashing my brain over, and over, and over, AND OVER!  
My blood is becoming thin.  
My chest feels like it's going to erupt.  
FUCK!  
"MAKE IT STOP!!!" I scream at the top of my longs.  
And then silence.  
  
  
...Beautiful, quiet, calm, comforting... silence...............  
  
I wake.  
Whoa.  
Did I just dream all that up?  
Where am I?  
Sure is dark here...  
What's that noise?  
It sounds muffled.  
"-ome on... -ime t- wa-u-!"  
It sounds like a voice far away.  
Is this the end?  
Did something happen to me?  
Wait... its getting closer.  
"Son--... W-ke up!"  
Did I hear my name?  
And I think I saw something.  
It was Orange colored.  
"Sonic! Will you please wake up already!" the orange fox yelled.  
Suddenly, I could see.  
Tails was standing over me, with his hands on his hips.  
Looking down, waiting for me to indicate that I heard him.  
Shit.  
I'd better say something, or I'll have to hear that high-pitched sound again, that I dread.  
...Too late.  
"...'Bout time you got up!" he said with a smile on his innocent face.  
I just stared in reply.  
My god... one thing I don't want to see when I wake up.  
He's so happy, like his life is picture-fucking-perfect.  
"Uh... you okay, sonic?" he asked... like he cared.  
As long as I, save the town, and make everything right, of course there concerned about me.  
"Yeah..." I answered.  
I rubbed my eyes.  
"Just give me a few minutes, alright?" I say, waving him off.  
"Sure thing pal!" he said, walking out the door.  
Jesus-fucking-criest.  
That kid is like something out of a sick twisted fantasy.  
Oh, wait... that's my life.  
And I can't change it.  
I pretend like I can.  
..........But I can't.  
I slowly get up from my bed, putting my thoughts aside, and I walk towards the bathroom.  
As I make my way across the room, I thought 'how long can I live this life?'  
I paused in the middle of the room thinking about that.  
Then I thought 'as long, as there's a Robotnik' as if to answer myself.  
I continued walking.  
Once got to the bathroom, I turned on the faucet, and splashed a little water on my face.  
I flipped on the light, and looked at myself in the mirror.  
I did that for a while sometimes.  
"Sonic?" someone called from outside the door.  
I turned my head towards the door, my hands on the sink.  
"What?" I replied.  
"I gotta talk to ya'" a female voice said.  
Oh, great.  
I turned the bathroom light off, and walked to the door.  
It's probably Sally.  
I opened the door, to see none other then Princess Sally Acorn.  
"Hi sonic" she said, smiling faintly.  
Something was on her mind... I could tell.  
Oh, no. She better not say what I think she's going to say.  
Her smile faded a bit.  
"I hate to bother you so early, but we're going on a mission later today-" she started.  
"What else is new..." I interrupted/mumbled, looking at a rock nearby, with my eyes half closed.  
..........Oops.  
"Excuse me?" she said, blinking twice.  
She didn't hear me, but she had no doubt I said something.  
That was my stupid emotions escaping again.  
I guess I better make it look like I'm still tired.  
"Sorry. I'm still a little tired," I explained, rubbing my eye.  
The eye thing is for effect, and it never fails.  
"That's okay," she said, totally convinced, her smile returning.  
So gullible, it makes me sick.  
I let out a fake yawn.  
"Well, anyway, we're going on a mission later-"  
She better not say it...  
"-and we're one person short, because Bunny is sick-"  
I'm not kidding. Don't, fucking, say it...  
"-and I was wondering, since you don't have any plans today-  
Sally...if you ask me, I'm going to hurt some one, I swear to god...  
"-could you fill in for her?" she finished.  
I let out a sigh.  
The day I get to relax is the day I die.  
And I have to say yes.  
What kind of hero would I be?  
Wait...  
I just thought of something...  
If I don't give a shit...  
And we're never going to win...  
And no one could stop me...  
..............................  
"Sonic?" Sally asked me, with deep concern.  
I just grinned.  
If only she knew  
If only.......................................  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I know the ending is abrupt, and I could have explained more details, but I don't want to write too much of this story, or else I'll lose touch with my other one.  
Maybe one day, I'll come back, and finish this.  
Anyway, I hope you got what I was trying to say in this story.  
(Looks at clock)  
Well, I must be leaving now.  
Bye.  
  
PS: I if you review, please make it have more then one or two sentences... flame or not.  
  
  
  
Best wishes -E-lect 


End file.
